


Timeless

by petite-neko (petiteneko)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petite-neko
Summary: It really was a stupid thought that time would heal all wounds. All it ever did for him was just intensify them.





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt from the livejournal kink meme that I fulfilled.

Link sighed as he flung himself upon a too-small bed. What was he doing here?

Being a damn coward, that’s what.

He came to Termina to visit old friends, but upon just glancing in their direction a fear had taken control of him and he _ran._

He had explained that there were no rooms in the inn, that he didn’t want to bother the young couple who owned the inn, and so the man who owned the Curiosity Shop (and the neighbouring casual shop, but only three people knew that for sure) lent him the key for the storage area behind the shady store.

Link wasn’t going to kid himself by trying to guess at the reason why he ran – he knew. It was the very same reason why he left last time. So why in hell’s name did he _return?_ Did he actually think that time would heal all wounds? Was he hoping that would be the case? He knew better. If anybody knew that time won’t heal all wounds it was the _Hero of Time_ – him. How could he be so stupid!

Link let out another sigh and stared at the ceiling as the clock above him turned at minute intervals. The words that the shop-owner spoke rang in his head.

_Oh, you’re the boy that helped Kafei all those years ago. Kafei’s been looking for you – he never said why though._

Oh Link knew why – Kafei wanted to thank him for reuniting the lost lovers, he wanted to praise him for being so selfless.

Link scoffed. _Selfless my ass! The first few times I was trying to convince him away from Anju but the guy wouldn’t budge. Thank the Three that he **doesn’t** remember that!_ Besides, he didn’t want to be thanked. He was thanked enough, and he especially didn’t want to take the blame for allowing a man he liked – loved even – to be with another. That was another reason why he left as soon as he could.

Idly, he wondered why the shop owner never thought of that possibility. Wasn’t it obvious? Ah well that man was strange and dealt with stranger people so he just might not have the common sense that – ironically enough – only some people were born with.

With another sigh Link shut his eyes – sleep sounded like the best idea right now.

The sound of keys rattling awoke Link from his sleep. Did the shop keeper forget something he needed to sell? The hero rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked up at the clock. No… that couldn’t be it, it was eight in the morning. So what business did he have in here? Link let out a groan and pulled the covers back over his head and closed his eyes. It probably wasn’t that important anyway and he wanted to go back to sleep. He never had the luxury the last time he was here.

So Link didn’t look towards the door when it opened, nor did he glance at the almost inaudible cursing. The halt in the steps and the intake of breath had raised his curiosity, but that too he ignored. Maybe he ended up knocking a precious valuable over and never realized it. However, when his bed dipped in response to the other’s weight and there were knees straddling him Link’s instincts kicked in and he reached for his blade – only to be stopped by red eyes and his name leaving beautiful lips in a bare whisper.

“Link…”

He had to still be dreaming – there was _no way_ that Kafei had entered his old hiding spot and was currently straddling him with those pinning and sultry red eyes. But damn it! He wasn’t going to let that stop him!

“K-Kafei…” Link whispered back and met the gaze with an equal desire in his eyes. He could already feel a stir in his loins just at the prospect of Kafei wanting him, of Kafei making the first move, of Kafei being _above_ him. Yes, this had to be a dream – nobody ever thought of dominating him ( ~~maybe with the exception of his enemies~~ ) and even if they did, they would never dare to attempt it. Link was the hero, he was the stronger one. Albeit to everybody’s knowledge Link wanted to relinquish his control for _once_ in his life. So it had to be a dream. (A very good one though. In fact, he didn’t think he ever wanted to wake up from it.)

The violet-haired man shifted his hips lower, and his face descended to join their lips. Link moved up in response but didn’t close his eyes. No, he didn’t want this to end, he wanted to see everything before he inevitably woke up. _Oh Goddesses!_ Link thought as he met that powerful gaze once again with slit eyes. His hands grasped at violet strands and pulled the other desperately closer. He opened his mouth and Kafei took the invite, thrusting his tongue into the welcoming mouth.

Link met the tongue, tangled and danced with it but never attempted to dominate it. No – even in this battle of tongues Link submitted.

Kafei’s hips descended further and the proof of their excitements met. Two moans left their throats and echoed into the joined lips at the friction, the pleasure, and the mere knowledge that the other, too, was turned on.

“K-Kafei…” Link broke apart with a gasp as he panted for breath. He wanted more – more domination, more of those eyes, more of the pleasure, more of _everything_ – but at the same time Link wanted Kafei to hurry up. Who knew how much more time he had with his beloved before it was time for him to awaken. “ _Please._ ”

No, time had not healed his wounds – his feelings – it had just intensified them.

Link could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest, he could feel his breath already hastening. Inexperience did not do this – Kafei did this.

The blond parted his legs and tilted his hips forward, brushing their clothes erections together again. Why wasn’t Kafei talking? Was that an uncertain look in his eyes? No! “I want this – I _need_ this.” He said to reassure the other. Yes, he needed this, this release from the tension. He needed to be with Kafei – even if it was within his dreams.

For once to hand over control and power, for once to give the reins to another to handle.

Kafei descended and joined their lips again and one of his hands crawled under the skirt of his tunic and onto his bare skin.

Din! Kafei’s touch _burned!_

Link’s body arced towards that hot caress and groaned. 

That hand tantalized him, it teased him, and yet Link could do _nothing_ about it. He felt completely at Kafei’s mercy and Link wouldn’t have it any other way.

Their lips parted and Link felt those beautiful lips caress his ear. “How long Link? How long have you _needed_ this?” As if to accentuate his words, Kafei pinched his nipple and released a moan from the hero.

“Long! Far too long!” Link gasped and a blush appeared on his face. “Since I was here last.” Zelda may have sent him back in time to try to preserve his innocence, but none was left. He already knew the pleasures of the flesh.

“Interesting…” Kafei whispered before he moved his other hand into Link’s tunic and pulled it off. Next the violet-haired man took off his own shirt and pinned Link down with his red eyes yet again.

Dear Naryu! It felt as if he was going to melt!

Those beautiful lips moved lower down Link’s body – his neck, his shoulders, his chest. Link squirmed in the pleasure and lust. There was so much _tension_ and only Kafei could release him.

Only Kafei could save him from this cage of lust.

Link grasped at the sheets beneath them, crumpling the linen between his fingers. Exclamations of his pleasure escaped his mouth: “Ah!” “Unm!” “Fuck!”

Link could feel the hands wandering up his inner thigh and his toes curled in response. If things continued at this pace he knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. Yet, Link didn’t want to beg, he didn’t want any semblance of control – even if it drove him crazy. The hero just wanted to _let go._

And Kafei seemed to get that hint, he seemed to understand just what Link wanted.

The wandering hands skipped over his bulging groin, and instead they reached for the hem of Link’s leggings and pulled them down to release his leaking cock.

Farore! Kafei’s breath on his over-heated flesh nearly drove Link wild.

Link could feel his entire body trembling with need, he couldn’t think due to the lusty fog, his skin was slick from anticipation. He needed Kafei in him _**now!**_

Even as a finger entered him – Link knew that it was not enough but he forced himself to relax. There was no need to hurt himself over this.

“Ready?” Kafei asked as he pulled out his fingers and readied himself between Link’s legs.

Link nodded and as Kafei entered him the hero thought he would release just at the sound the violet-haired man made.

“Gods… _Link!_ ”

Instinctually, Link’s legs wrapped around the other’s waist and they both waited a moment. Then Kafei moved.

He was not the _giver_ – he was the _receiver._ He was not _in_ control – no he was _being_ controlled. It wasn’t just _any_ man above him, it was _Kafei_ above him. By the Three!

Link lost himself in the thrusts in and out, he lost himself within the sounds his beloved was creating, he lost himself within those wondrous red eyes boring into his, lost himself in that smile of pure happiness. He never heard the music he, himself, was making, he never noticed the constant churning of the clock above them, he never noticed how close his end was until it was already _there_ and throwing him over that blissful edge nor did he notice his own scream of named pleasure – only Kafei’s “Link!”.

Only as he returned to the plain of the living did he notice how _real_ everything seemed – the pleasure, the sounds, the _warm body in his arms._

“Kafei?”

“Yeah?” Came the relaxed voice.

“This isn’t a dream is it?”

Although Link knew that Kafei was trying to hold back the laughter he couldn’t. “Well, I certainly hope not!”

Link felt himself blush – he couldn’t believe that he had actually said those things! “Oh, umm but uhh… what about you and Anju..? Does this mean that you two aren’t…” He asked cautiously but couldn’t hide all of his hope in his voice.

“Of course not silly.” Kafei said with a smile and rolled his eyes. “I’ll explain later, but for now shut up. You’re ruining the moment.” He said before moving down and silencing the lips himself.

Link laughed in the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kafei’s neck. Later it was.


End file.
